elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garan Marethi
|Base ID = }} Garan Marethi is a Dunmer vampire and a member of the Volkihar Clan. He is a senior member of Harkon's Court. Background At around 400 years of age,Dialogue during battle Garan was once a member of House Dres, one of the great Dunmer houses of Morrowind. He recalls that during his time there he witnessed lots of political maneuvering, and sees himself to be above the constant power struggles and sabre rattling that happened frequently in Morrowind, and Lord Harkon's court. He is a strong proponent of magic and its versatility and admits he is baffled by the Nords' preference for weapons. Interactions The Bloodstone Chalice Upon joining Harkon's court, Garan sends the Dragonborn to fill the Bloodstone Chalice from Redwater Den. The Hunt Garan sends the Dragonborn to a radiant location to discreetly kill a Dawnguard member pretending to be an either a Traveling Merchant, Traveling Bard, or Traveling Pilgrim. Culling the Beast The Dragonborn is asked by Garan Marethi to kill a boss level Vampire at a radiant location. Protecting the Bloodline Garan tasks the Dragonborn with killing a Master Vampire and his bandits in a radiant location. Destroying the Dawnguard Garan sends the Dragonborn to kill the leaders of the Dawnguard as he suspects they may be planning an attack now that Auriel's Bow has been retrieved. "The Dawnguard will, no doubt, soon become even more of a nuisance now that Auriel's Bow has been recovered. We need to strike a crippling blow against them before they muster more men against us. They've holed up in an abandoned fort in the Reach. Killing their leaders should discourage an out and out war with us." Kindred Judgment Upon completion of the main questline for Dawnguard, he asks the Dragonborn for permission to repair the entrance to Castle Volkihar Courtyard: "Now that the Castle is yours, I was wondering, would you be interested in having the passage to the Courtyard restored? Harkon clearly never cared much for it." If the player agrees, Garan Marethi will arrange to have the rubble removed from the doorway, allowing easy access to the courtyard and the portal to the Soul Cairn. Dialogue Conversations ;Bloodstone Chalice Garan: "Excuse us. I need to fetch the Bloodstone Chalice." Vingalmo: "The Chalice? Why?" Orthjolf: "What're you up to, Garan?" Garan: "Lord Harkon's orders, Orthjolf. Calm yourself. Our friend here has been ordered to fill the Chalice." Vingalmo: "Really?" Garan: "Indeed. He's off to Redwater Den." Orthjolf: "Well, then... Best of luck to you." Quotes *''"I saw more than enough political maneuvering in my time in House Dres. I was tired of it then, and I'm tired of it now."'' *''"I have never understood the Nord fascination with weapons. Magic is so much more versatile, don't you think?"'' *''"Mortals aren't allowed to freely roam the castle. Not even you. Find Lord Harkon at once and ask him to please... 'correct' the situation."'' - If cured of Vampirism before Kindred Judgment. *''"You are worth very little if you're not one of us. Serana can change that. I suggest you ask her to."'' - If cured of Vampirism after Kindred Judgment. *''"After 400 years, you think you'll be the one to take me down?" ''- During battle. *''"Find Lord Harkon. Let him know the time of the prophecy is at hand."'' - During Kindred Judgment, if the vampires are joined. Bugs * When asking if he may be allowed to reconstruct the passage to the garden, he may be stuck in the last sentence, and the dialogue option will forever be gone, it is unknown what causes this. If this bug occurs, leaving the conversation will still make him do it. * He may not be able to fight if the Dragonborn sides with the Dawnguard. The only consequence of this is that it becomes impossible to loot his corpse. *When asked for the Dragonborn's first vampire quest, he may not recognize them as a vampire. He just says his standard phrase. It can be solved by typing the following command into the console: player.setrace racevampire. For example: player.setrace nordracevampire, if the Dragonborn is a Nord. After using that command, waiting 24 hours will have to be done, or else everyone will turn hostile. Appearances * de:Garan Marethi es:Garan Marethi pl:Garan Marethi ru:Гаран Марети Category:Volkihar Vampires Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Undead